HALO
by mph10
Summary: Will the residents of Hinata Sou be able to overcome living Hell, or will they crumble and fall before an unholy might? Full sum inside...SLIGHT Halo xover
1. Default preliminary chapter disclaimer

**H.A.L.O.**

A/N: Been awhile since I've decided to try and write something…figured what better than writing a piece of FF about one of my favorite harem animes? Anyways, on to the premise!

This, obviously, is a Love Hina fic, and more or less, the pairings will be as follows:

Kei/Naru, implied Kei/Mut, Kei/Mot

Haruka/Seta

Mut/new char

Mot/new char(possibly)

The scenario behind this little bit of insanity is what I try to write with most of fanfics; set in the specific anime I'm writing for, but with a realistic tone to it: e.g. writing Inuyasha fics with the setting and nuances of Inuyasha, but the tone is real, that is, having to deal with current wars, current events, or historically accurate figures that lived during the era of Inuyasha, Morimoto etc. I'm not 100 sure when Love Hina is set (I believe sometime in the early 00's) so I'll take that little bit of ignorance and set it around '05- '06, post "Love Hina Again" but pre Naru/Kei engagement.

Now that I'm done babbling about settings and whatnot, I suppose I put a description. Like the title implies, this will be a _slight_ (note very slight) crossover with the Halo series of games, but almost only in name: I'll have the Halo "ringworld" and that's …just about it really. There will a "me version" of the Covenant, so we'll see how that works.

Character deaths, probably not so much this time around. Too many characters I enjoy to kill off in Love Hina ; )

Kei will probably be very OOC later on in the story, but will still be the lovable, klutzy _kanrinin_ we all know and love deep down. I will admit this; I'ma put some (or maybe all if you look at it in a different perspective) through pretty much all forms of Hell, so expect various scenes of OOC'ness, though it won't be laced with the shit.

As a final bit of side information, I'm not quite sure whether I'll do a self-insert. I always have so much fun when I do those though :D

Enjoy, and as always, reviews are always appreciated, good or not!

Cheers,

mph120


	2. Chapter 1: Envelop

**H.A.L.O.**

**A/n**: I don't own LH or Halo. Ken Atamasu and Bungie(?) have those rights, so don't try and sue the poor college kid.

_Barra barra_

_ils't wuld holdt zulwatha_

_barra barra_

_filz du holdt aman_

_barra barra_

_aldsal du metld malla ieunseen_

_barra barra_

_illa mulla mulla tel diea_

"_Barra barra", _Rachid Taha

Keitaro Urashima opened his eyes to a sight that sent his mind reeling. Narusegawa Naru was looking down at him from the ever-present, yet ever-covered, hole in his ceiling and her floor. The look on her face was a mixture of caring, friendship and…

_Love?..._Keitaro thought.

"Ano…Narusegawa?"

Noticing she was caught she, blushed and suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"What? You weren't thinking anything perverted, were you?"

Keitaro was now fully awake.

"N-nani? No, of course not!"

She hopped down from her perch and balled her fist, with a mischievous grin that the poor _kanrinin_ mistook for malice.

"Are you sure, Kei-kun?" She had in recent weeks adopted a more playful habit of calling him Kei-kun since they had, though rather unceremoniously, become the "official" couple of Hinata Sou. According to Narusegawa, she started calling him Kei-kun due to "Mutsumi-san's repeated jabbering" and blamed the Okinawan girl for her habit. In truth, she meant it as a way of marking her territory; making sure the other girls knew not only physically (she had kissed him a few times prior in front of everyone, though she tried to call that off as Keitaro being a perv. It always ended up with Keitaro exploring the lower stratosphere at the end) but that verbally he was hers.

But the author does digress. Back to the Urashima abuse!

Keitaro waved his hands in defense, blushing a little too much for Naru's liking.

"…well…" he suddenly stopped and had a very dreamy look to his face.

Naru then joined him in turning red.

"Y-you pervert!"

And thusly, Hinata Flight 313 taxied, left the runway, and took off into the great unknown.

D.J. "stud" Sutton was bored, as per normal, in his 2:30-3:30 Japanese Culture course. Sure, he learned some interesting tidbits of info about the long and interesting history of the country he was now in, but recently the subject matter had been, well…

_Blah._

As much as he hated to admit it, Toudai was becoming stale. There just wasn't enough interest in intramural sports for him to get a team together, and the school's actual basketball team was spiraling down quicker than he could think. They didn't have a football team (he refused to call soccer "football"), and the American football club was full of wanna-be jocks that he at first took distinct pleasure in rolling, but got over it quickly when he realized that he could play QB, CB, WR, RB, TE, OLB and most line positions better than any of his so called "teammates."

Spinning his pencil in his hand and looking longingly at the clock on the wall, he heaved a quiet sigh of relief.

_15 more minutes to go, baby. Lets do this thing. The time, not the sex._ He thought, chuckling at his own reference to a line from one of his favorites movies.

After his sensei finished lecture, the American stood and stretched before snatching up his MacBook and heading for the nearest exit.

"A-a-no…" came a small voice from behind him.

D.J. smiled softly and turned around.

"Yes, Shinobu-chan?" he spoke in his accented Japanese.

"…I was just curious…we-were you still going to come over tonight and study with me again?"

He playfully scratched his stubble.

"Depends," he said with a smirk (this time in English). "Will Moto-sama be there again to try and end my shit?" he said with a slight chuckle (this time back in Japanese).

"Aaaauuu…gomen nasai Sutton-sempai. I told her that you aren't a pervert!"

Now D.J. laughed robustly.

"Shinobu-chan, I would come over regardless. You know I like spending time with ya's! Even Moto-sama can be a fun time when she's not on the damned rag."

Shinobu blushed _badly_ at the last comment.

"Aaauuu!"

D.J. quickly apologized for being forward. He had only known Shinobu for a few months now, and it was obvious that the timid Japanese girl still wasn't used to his American antics. That alone often brought him all kinds of trouble from the natives, especially the residents of Hinata Sou. At best he was tolerated because of Shinobu, though Kitsune did enjoy his company more than others due to his love for partying.

They each said their respective goodbyes and D.J. re-encouraged Shinobu that he would be at her place by 7:30 that night.

As he opened his rental VW Jetta and got in, he had a revelation.

"I really need to start making a move if I want to get that," he said quietly before turning the ignition and began driving to the tune of Dem Franchise Boyz, "Slap ya wit a Bank roll"

_fuck around and get slapped wit a bank roll_

_fuck around and get slapped wit a bank roll_

_I dun care about bills less they end wit a 'zero'_

Surrounding observers sweatdropped or proceeded to facevault.

After peeling himself off whatever prefecture he landed in, Keitaro Urashima dusted himself off and began to head home.

_Home_. He thought. _Certainly feels less and less like home, lately._ He scowled bitterly. Unfortunately for the 24 year old, it was true: ever since Naru had revealed her true feelings, she had been on edge more so than usual. The beatings increased, she blushed everytime he so much as looked at her, let alone talked to her. Whenever he tried conversation, even during studying, all he got out of her was nervous babble. Honestly, she was acting much like Shinobu when she first arrived.

Keitaro couldn't help but chuckle at this. Naru acting like Shinobu? That certainly brought about humorous thoughts.

Keitaro would do what he always would after what just happened between himself and Narusegawa; she would more or less be in her room hugging Liddo-kun looking downtrodden and fly into his arms begging for forgiveness, or she would be irate and he would let her fume till she pounced on him later on that night and furiously made out with him as an apology.

Still…

He did want a change in his relationship with Narusegawa. They seemed to be in a rut as of late; either Naru was being timid as a kitten, or she seemed to be horny as hell and ravishing him whenever they were alone. Of course, they hadn't actually done "it" yet, something that bothered and relieved Keitaro at the same time. He didn't think he was quite ready for that kind of deep relationship, however there was many a time where both Naru and Keitaro had to take a big breath and step backwards. The farthest they had ever gotten was Naru being topless and her hand down his pants and vice versa. That stopped quick when he tried to take off his pants. Both went to bed that night with unquenched, hyperactive libidos, though Keitaro had a shiner to show off the next day.

He was so muddled in his thoughts he neglected to see the stunned and horrified expressions of patrons in the local diner as they watched scenes unfold on the national news…

"_It was at approximately 12:34 A.M., American Central Time, that the United States Hubble Space Telescope was able to capture these pictures just outside of our solar system. The following images may be disturbing, so please view with discretion…"_

Although D.J.'s stomach started growling rather enthusiastically he forced himself to wait till he arrived at Hinata Sou: he knew a good home cooked meal would be waiting for him when he arrived.

_God Bless that Shinobu, _he thought. _Without her, I'd be even more outta shape and probably ill on the diet of frozen pizzas and beef bowls they have around here._

He told him roomie goodbye and was about to head out the door when said roommate yelped at him to come into his room.

"Yo, whats up?" D.J. asked.

"Dude, check this shit out…" he said with a disbelieving tone in his voice. He moved out of the way and allowed D.J. to look at the national news. It was, of course, spoken in pure Japanese, and although D.J.'s roommate, Alex, wasn't all that great with the language, D.J. could defend himself well enough. He would often translate for the culture shocked New Englander.

What he saw on the T.V. quickly made D.J. lose what large appetite he had.

"Jesus H. fucking…" he started.

"Yea, man. Tell me about it," Alex replied.

"W-w-when did this happen?"

"Last night sometime. In the early morning. Like midnight-ish."

"I need to call my parents," D.J. started in a low voice, "not to mention all my buddies back in the states."

_Not to mention Shinobu, if she hasn't already seen this craziness._ He added to himself.

Keitaro was still lost in his thoughts as he strolled down the road. He was able to snap himself out of it as he recognized the apartment complex he was standing next to.

A small smile formed on his lips.

"Mustumi-chan."

Mutsumi, the beautiful, ditzy Okinawan, did indeed live in these apartments. During him up and down relationship with Narusegawa, it was Mutusmi who he would confide in and often times, mope to. He felt bad (more like a hypocrite really) at times that he was once her love interest and he was going to her for advice about his love problems. He decided he would stop by and at least see how she was, and for once not burden her with his problems.

He approached her door and quietly knocked.

Mutsumi immediately flung open the door with her cell phone clutched in her hands and her eyes full of tears.

"M-Mutsumi-chan?!?" Keitaro gasped.

The phone dropped. Keitaro let out the breath he was holding. Mutsumi wailed and flung herself into his arms.

"Kei-kun!!!" she sobbed, "It's awful!"

"Shh…" he attempted to console her and stroked her hair and he held her, "What's horrible? What happened Mutsumi-chan?"

"England…its..its…its gone!"

End Chap 1. I'm always down for feedback, so let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Confused yet? Good! Drama and suspense that keep readers comin' back.

P.S. – I have nothing against England…some of the best beer is made there!...but I just needed a random big island to sink. :D

Trust me, it'll make sense.

Guess I coulda gone for Australia though. Fosters teh suck.

In any case, hope ya'll enjoyed it.

Cheers!

-mph120


End file.
